Lord Of The Rings: The New Age
by HanaHeart
Summary: A new age has come, and with it, came new adventures, new mishaps, new opportunities, and new battles. In such an era, is there a chance for hearts to love at all? rn[Complete AULOTRSD crossover, ArgornLegolas and SenRu]DISCONITUED
1. Prologue The Birth

Lord of the rings: The new age

A/N: This fic is AU, so don't it expect to follow either the books or the movies…there lots of things that was made up, lots of OOCness, Violence, torture and rape in later chpts….I've warned u, I will not accept Flames…so if u don't like it, don't read it…

Aragorn/Legolas and SenRu pairings and maybe others later on   

Keys:

Elvish

"Common"

/Thoughts/ 

#Signs#

[Written]

*Actions*

-These keys can be combined together, ex. #Signs in elvish# and so on.  

Introduction

* Humans:

            -Aragorn: King of Gondor.

            -Akiron: (Sendoh Akira) Crowned Prince of Gondor.

            -Faramir: Gondor's steward.

* Elves:

I. Mirkwood:-

            -Thranduil: King of Mirkwood.

            -Ayadriela: (Ayako) Queen of Mirkwood.

            -Legolas: Crowned prince of Mirkwood.

          -Kaeolas: (Rukawa Kaede) Prince of Mirkwood.

          -Mitond: (Mitsui Hisashi) Thranduil's nephew.

II. Rivendell:-

          -Elrond: Lord of Rivendell.

            -Elladan and Elrohir: Elrond's twin sons.

III. Lothlórien:-

            -Lord Celeborn: Lord of the golden woods.  

            -Lady Galadriel: Lady of the golden woods.

            -Haldir: the Marchwarden of Lothlórien.

* Hobbits:

            -Frodo.

          -Sam.

          -Pippin.

          -Merry.

* Dwarves:

         -Gimli.

         -Hanamli (Sakuragi Hanamichi).

* Wizards:

           -Taokuon: (Taoka-sensei) an evil wizard.

           -Gandalf: Good wizard.

           -Anzaiuman: (Anzai-sensei) Mage Healer.

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~* ~**~*~**~*~**~

Prologue: The birth 

Queen Ayadriela of Mirkwood roamed around the palace, making sure that everything was ready for the Yestarë eve celebration. She was passing by the gardens when cheerful sounds filled her ears. 

Aunt Aya…Aunt Aya. She turned at the source of the sounds and smiled at the sight of her twin nephews running towards her. 

Two dark-haired elves ran to her open arms and hugged her tightly. 

Look at you, Aunt Aya…Your belly is so big, one of the twins joked, after greeting her. 

Hey, Elladan…it isn't polite to say such things to aunt Aya, Elrohir said, elbowing his brother. 

Ayadriela laughed merrily. Let him say what he wants, Elrohir…I have already got used to his jokes. They don't affect me anymore. 

Elladan grinned widely. So how is the little one faring? he asked putting his hands on Ayadriela's swollen belly. 

It's quiet active lately, I'm afraid, Ayadriela sighed. I guess it'll be very naughty child…like someone I know, she added, winking. 

Elrohir couldn't prevent a soft chuckle escaping him at his aunt's remark. 

What? Elladan looked confused at his brother, What's so funny? 

Elrohir's soft chuckles turned into loud laughs. His aunt made a pass on his brother and he didn't even notice. 

//This must be a miracle// Elrohir mused, trying to regain his self-control. //He doesn't have a clue.// 

Whatever, Elladan shrugged, then turned to his aunt So aunt Aya, where is Legolas? 

I think he's with Mitond practicing their archery somewhere. 

Then I'd better go and beat them. with those words, Elladan ran off, leaving his brother and his aunt alone together. 

Great move, aunt Aya, Elrohir winked to the queen He didn't even get it. 

I didn't mean only your brother, Elrohir…you too are very naughty sometimes 

What? Elrohir pouted, and I thought I was your favourite nephew. 

You two are very dear to my heart, Ayadriela smiled. I love you both the same way I love Legolas and Mitond 

Elrohir smiled and took the queen's arm, supporting her while they walked towards the palace. 

So where is your father and sister? she asked. 

Ada is with King Thranduil in the throne room now. Arwen is still in Rivendell. Ada has punished her for attempting to sneak out Rivendell by her own. 

The poor child… it would've been nice to have our little Evenstar among us in the Yestarë eve. 

Poor?!!! Elrond raised an eyebrow Arwen is anything but poor, aunt Aya…she's even worse than us. 

Oh, really? Ayadriela laughed softly. Would you like me to remind you of what you have done when you were at her age, son of Elrond? 

No, no need, aunt Aya. Elrohir mocked a pout, which earned soft chuckles from the she-elf. 

The two were near the main entrance of the palace when King Thranduil and Lord Elrond appeared. 

Elrond, my dear brother. Ayadriela walked towards the lord-elf and hugged him. 

My pretty sister. Elrond smiled at his sister. It has been so long since I have seen you…let's see, you haven't changed a bit…still as beautiful as ever. 

Ayadriela laughed softly, covering her embarrassment. You've never failed at making me feel like a little girl, Elrond. 

That's true. 

Oh, well, Elrohir shrugged I guess I better go and find Elladan before he messes up things as usual. with that he ran off. 

The elders laughed. 

Younglings. Thranduil shook his head, Guess he's bored with our conversation. 

You can't imagine how mischievous those two are. Elrond shook his head. And now Arwen is infected too. 

Speaking of Arwen, Elrond. Ayadriela gazed her brother. Why didn't you bring her with you? 

Elrond sighed. She is being punished. The guards caught her trying to go outside Rivendell's borders by herself…she is uncontrollable. 

Well, we have our share too, nîn Mellon, Thranduil laughed. Legolas and Mitond are uncontrollable too… Though Mitond is 1000 years older than Legolas, he acts as if he was still a mere child…I have two troublemakers under my roof. 

Don't forget the coming baby, my dear, Ayadriela smiled, placing her hands on her belly. It has started to show its playfulness already. 

Yes, I guess so. Thranduil mocked a frown. I hope it's not a boy… or I'll be doomed. 

The three laughed merrily. 

Well, we better go inside and get ready for celebration, Ayadriela said. I had made sure that everything is in place for the occasion. 

I hope you didn't wear yourself my dear, Thranduil said as the trio made their way to the palace. 

Don't worry, dear, the queen of Mirkwood smiled, though a painful kick came just then from her unborn. I'm fine. 

Perhaps I should have a look at you, Aya, Elrond offered Just to make sure that everything is ok. 

I'm ok. Ayadriela glared at her brother Don't you treat me like a child…because I'm not. 

Don't try, Elrond, Thranduil sighed. When she insists on something, nothing will change her mind. 

Ye… Ayadriela winced in pain as another kick came. She placed her hand on her belly, trying to soothe the pain. 

Ayadriela, you are in pain. Thranduil shook his head. Maybe Elrond should have a look. 

I said I'm fi… another kick came causing the queen to cry out. 

That's it… I'm going to check on you right now. with that Elrond took his sister's hand and led her to the healers room. 

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~* ~**~*~**~*~**~ 

The Forest filled with joyful laughs and cheers as the Silvan elves celebrated the end of the year and the beginning of another. 

Ayadriela watched, with warm eyes, her older son, prince Legolas, dancing happily with an elf-maiden. She smiled as she pictured her son in his wedding day, holding the hands of his love and exchanging vows and rings. How proud she will feel by then…she would make sure that day was unforgettable…After all, it would be her only son's wedding day 

A kick from her unborn reminded her that Legolas wouldn't be her only child…She placed one hand on her belly, whispering, I'm sorry, little one…I forgot about you. Don't worry, your wedding too will be unforgettable day. 

However, the angry kicks continued and Ayadriela bit her lip, trying her best not to cry from the pain. 

Thranduil laughed merrily with Elrond as the two shared few memories from their youth. Elrond glanced at the dance and smiled. 

Looks like our sons are having fun out there. He pointed at Legolas, the twins and Mitond. 

Yes, Thranduil smiled. I'm glad that the evil of Sauron has gone…I'm glad that we managed to control it before it spread further. 

Yes. Elrond nodded, though his eyes seemed to be haunted with deep unspoken fear. He looked away and appeared lost in deep thoughts. 

A soft groan from Thranduil's side cut his train of thoughts. He looked beside him and saw Thranduil supporting his wife, who appeared in great pain. 

My queen, what ails you? Thranduil asked. His voice was full of worry. 

The baby… Ayadriela winced in pain. I think… it's… it's… time. 

We better take her to her chambers. Elrond jumped up from his seat. 

A cry escaped from the queen that drew everyone's attention. Seeing his mother in deep pain, Legolas left the dance floor and ran to help his father. Ada, what's wrong with Nana? he demanded. 

Don't worry, my son, Thranduil tried to assured his son. Your little sibling has decided that it's time for it to join us. 

The two Silvan elves partially carried the queen to her chambers, followed by Elrond, the twins and Mitond. 

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~* ~**~*~**~*~**~ 

What's taking him so long? Legolas paced in front of his mother's door impatiently Uncle Elrond had been inside for one hour now. 

Calm down, Legolas. Mitond shook his head disapprovingly Whoever sees you now would think that queen Ayadriela is your wife from the way you are acting. 

She's my mother; by Valar's name, I must be worried. 

Well, you better not show it… because uncle would worry even more. Even though he doesn't show it, he's more worried than you. 

Legolas glanced at his father, who sat silently on a chair far away from the room. His eyes were closed and his face expressionless, and he was murmuring something under his breath. Legolas knew that he was praying for the safety of his wife and child. 

Legolas nodded and stood silently near his cousins. Elladan and Elrohir placed their hands on his shoulder, offering him their support. 

A few minutes later, a baby's cry echoed through the hall. Thranduil glanced up and his eyes meet his son's. A smile lit up Legolas' face as he heard his sibling's first cry. 

However, this happiness was short-lived, as Elrond opened the door slightly and beckoned to king Thranduil to come over. His face was dead serious as he addressed the king of Mirkwood. Come in…there is something you must see 

Thranduil nodded and entered the room. Legolas tried to follow his father but was stopped by his uncle. I want your father only, he said coldly. 

But she's my mother and the baby is my sibling! Legolas protested. 

I said only king Thranduil is allowed to enter. with those words, lord Elrond closed the door in Legolas' face. 

The four youths exchanged puzzled looks…it was strange to lord Elrond to talk to them that way, especially during a happy event such as this. 

I had bad feeling about this, Legolas whispered, but it was audible to his three cousins. 

Don't worry, Legolas. Elladan placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder. 

I'm sure my father has his reasons…and I'm sure that aunt Aya and the baby are fine. 

I hope so, Elladan. I really hope so 

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~* ~**~*~**~*~**~ 

When Thranduil entered the room, he saw his wife wincing with pain as she lay on her bed. Her eyes were tightly closed. 

A'mael…are you all right? He rushed to her side, holding her cold hand in his. 

Queen Ayadriela opened her eyes and smiled weakly. 

I'm afraid I can't stay here any longer, Meleth nîn. her voice was barely audible. My strength is fading… and I can feel my soul nearing the gates of Mandos' Halls. 

No, do not say that. Thranduil shook his head, tears starting to appear in his blue eyes. I need you, my love. Mirkwood needs its queen. Legolas and our new child need you as well. 

Legolas and our new child, the elven queen whispered You will love and take care of them both, won't you, my lord? 

Ayadriela… 

Won't you? she interrupted firmly. 

Thranduil took a deep breath and nodded. I will, my queen. I will. 

Hearing her husband's response, Ayadriela smiled warmly. She whispered a silent 'I love you' and closed her eyes forever. 

Thranduil closed his eyes, preventing a tear from falling down his eye, as he felt his wife's soul departing from this world. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Elrond watching him sadly. 

I tried my best to save her, nîn Mellon… but I failed. I'm sorry he whispered comfortingly. 

I know you did, my friend. Thranduil placed his wife's lifeless hands on her chest. My heart will always grieve for its loss…yet, she hadn't left before she offered me a great consolation…our children. Legolas and our new baby. with that the king of Mirkwood walked to a small crib near the bed and gazed at his newborn child. 

A sad smile flushed his face as he saw his new child for the first time. The infant was such a sight to be held; pale ivory skin that made a contrast with the raven-black hair that curled at the top of its head and shining dark blue eyes that shone in purity and innocence…The little beauty looked so much like its mother. 

It's a boy, isn't it? Thranduil asked softly, tears gathering in his violet-blue eyes. 

Aye, Elrond replied. It's a boy, Thranduil. 

After Legolas' birth she wished to have a girl. Thranduil caressed his son's cheek tenderly. But the Valar has blessed us with another boy. I wish she knew how much he looks like her. 

Elrond took a deep breath. He knew that this wasn't the right time to say what he wanted to say, but there were things that could not be delayed any longer. 

Thranduil, he said in firm tone. This child cannot stay in Mirkwood any longer. 

What? Thranduil looked at his brother-in-law and friend questioningly. He's my son and a prince of Mirkwood…why can't he stay in Mirkwood, his own kingdom? 

Elrond sighed. I'm sorry, my friend. I couldn't tell you before…But have a look at this. 

Elrond walked up to the crib and picked up the baby. He took off the piece of fabric that covered the baby's body and raised him up in front of Thranduil's eyes. 

Thranduil gasped in horror when he saw a small birthmark on the child's waist. The mark was in the shape of three pentacles intersected with each other. 

No,…This is impossible. He sat at the edge of the bed, unable to support himself. It cannot be. 

Yes, it can, nîn Mellon. Elrond returned the child to his crib. Your son is the one who has been chosen to carry the fate of Middle-Earth for the rest of his immortal life. 

Thranduil looked at Elrond. Why, Elrond? Why my son? I would understand if it was one of Galadriel's descendants or yours, but why one of mine? 

Elrond sighed. Our fate, my friend, is not for us to decide or choose…It is on the Valar's hands. They decide it. We have to cope with our fate and believe in what was written in the stars a long time ago. 

What will happen to my son, Elrond? 

First, his existence must be secret…you have to announce your wife and son's death. No one must know about the child…He'll be taken away from Mirkwood and be raised in secrecy until the time comes for him to gain his powers and control the rings. 

Take him away? Thranduil snapped  Why, Elrond? Why do you want to take my son away? Nobody will know about the mark…He'll be raised as if there isn't anything abnormal about him. 

Elrond shook his head. I'm afraid this will be impossible, Thranduil. Your son will possess control on the three-elven rings together…Think of how powerful the rings can be when they all unite as one. It is an incredible power, which may equal the one ring's. Such power will be tempting for the evil ones to possess, either by killing your son or by drawing him into the darkness. He must be safely hidden until the right time. 

How could any know about him if we hide his secret so that no one else knows about it. 

There will be signs, Thranduil. Signs that will appear as the child grows up… He won't be like any other elf… He'll have a strong connection with nature, more than any other elf…The aura of his power will be visible for those who can sense magic…He'll be so different, Thranduil…And you won't be able to hide these differences for as long as it takes him to grow up. 

Where are you going to take him? Rivendell? Lothlórien? 

Elrond shook his head. No. The elven realms will be the first place the evils will search for him…He'll be taken away to a secret place. No one, save for the lord and lady of the golden woods, Gandalf, and some guards from Lothlórien, will know about his whereabouts. 

What about me? I'm his father. 

I'm sorry. But it has been decided by the lord and lady of the golden woods that it is better to keep his hidden place a secret from all of us. 

Thranduil took a deep breath. You're asking a lot from me, Elrond. My wife has just died and you're asking me to be separated from my son, for Valar knows how long, and not even tell me where you're taking him? 

Elrond placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. I'm sorry my friend. But believe me, I don't have any idea where Galadriel will take your son. Gandalf is waiting near the borders of Mirkwood by now. He's the one who'll take the young to Lothlórien first, then I don't know where Galadriel will hide him. 

You knew that this would happen, didn't you? Thranduil whispered, his voice even. 

Yes, I did. I'm sorry that I hid it from you, but it was for the good of all of us. 

As you wish, Elrond…You may take him with you, but can I be informed about his well-being from time to time? He looked at the lord of Rivendell wishfully. 

I'll see what I can do about that, my friend. 

You have my thanks. Thranduil took his boy in his arms. Can I stay with *Kaeolas for a while before you take him, please? 

Kaeolas? Elrond asked softly. 

Thranduil nodded. We had chosen this name together, in case the baby was a boy…She thought that it would be sweet to name the baby Mapleleaf as his brother was named Greenleaf. So can I stay with Kaeolas for a while? 

Of course,…You have until dawn. with that, Elrond left the room, knowing that Thranduil needed to be left alone with his son and dead wife. 

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~* ~**~*~**~*~**~ 

At soon as Elrond appeared from behind the door, Legolas, Mitond and the twins jumped to their feet. 

Uncle? Legolas asked, seeing the gloomy face of his uncle. 

I'm sorry to say that the queen of Mirkwood and her newborn child have passed away to the Halls of Mandos, Elrond announced. 

NO! Legolas screamed, and rushed towards the door of his mother's chambers. Elrond, however, stood in his way. 

Let me pass! Legolas demanded. I want to see my mother and my new sibling. 

Elrond shook his head. I'm sorry, Legolas…But they have already passed away. 

It can't be, Mitond said firmly. His voice was full of sadness and anger. We had heard the baby crying…Aunt Aya and her child are fine. 

Elrond shook his head. The queen and her boy are dead… He died after he was born. What you heard was his first and last cry. 

NO! with that Legolas pushed the lord of Rivendell aside with all his might and rushed to the room. 

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~* ~**~*~**~*~**~ 

Thranduil sat near the crib, watching his baby boy sleeping peacefully. 

What an unfortunate creature you are, my child, he whispered softly to the sleeping beauty. If I had the choice I would've kept you in my arms forever but your destiny has been decided…You are destined to be apart from those who are related to you by blood…Raised away from your kin and land…And bear the burden of the elven rings…Please, forgive me Kaeolas…please forgive me, Ayadriela…For the fist time, I'm forced to break my promise to you… 

Suddenly, Thranduil heard a bang behind him, followed by a loud gasp. 

He turned round, and saw Legolas standing at the entrance of the room, his eyes locked to the bed. 

Legolas felt the whole world crash around him as his eyes saw his mother's dead body. Tears slowly started to fall down his cheeks. His mind went blank as the image of his mother lying motionlessly on the bed met his eyes. 

Nana, he barely whispered, feeling a slight tightness in his heart. 

Thranduil stood in front of the crib, hiding it from Legolas' view. As much as he wanted to run to his son and hug him to his heart, he knew that hiding Kaeolas was very important. No one must know that the young prince had survived. 

More gasps echoed in the room as the twins and Mitond entered and saw the queen's body. 

It can't be, Mitond whispered. He bit his lip, trying to stop himself from crying. Nevertheless, he failed, for the queen of Mirkwood was a second mother to him after his mother's death. The young elves stood silently, watching the dead queen. 

Finally, Legolas looked at his father with teary eyes. 

Father, he called. Why? Why did she die? 

Thranduil shook his head It was her fate, Legolas…We cannot prevent Valar's will 

Legolas bit his lips. It was unfair in his opinion…His mother was so sweet and kind-hearted…She hadn't hurt a soul in her life…Why should she die? Why? 

No, he said firmly. This wasn't her fate…Her fate was to live with us until the time comes and she sails to the west… 

Legolas, Thranduil interrupted. 

NO… I won't believe that this was her fate, because it wasn't…You hear me? It wasn't her fate! with that Legolas ran out the room, crying. 

Mitond and twins followed him, worried about their young cousin. 

Thranduil collapsed on the bed, crying bitterly. He didn't know what should he do anymore…His heart was torn between its grief for his loss, his baby's safety, and his son's grief. 

He felt Elrond's supporting hand on his shoulder. 

I don't think I can take it anymore, Elrond, he whispered. My heart is in great pain…And I'm afraid that I can't fight my grief any longer. 

Don't say such things, Thranduil, Elrond said, calm as ever. You have to be strong and fight with all your will…If not for the sake of Mirkwood, then for the sake of your children. Think of what would happen to them if you pass to Mandos' Halls as well. What will happen to Legolas? To Mitond? To Kaeolas, who would become an orphan the moment he entered this world? You must be strong for them, my friend… 

Kaeolas? What use of living for him when he is going to be taken away from me? 

It won't be forever, Thranduil…Once he becomes 2000 years old and gains his powers and control of the rings, he'll be back to you and his brother…I promise you that, Thranduil. 

2000 years? Will I be able to bear the pain all these years? 

There is no other way, Thranduil…You have to sacrifice a little for the sake of Middle-Earth. However, I will talk to lady Galadriel and ask her if she can arrange for someone to come and inform you about Kaeolas' well-being from time to time. 

Thank you, Elrond. 

Anytime my friend. Elrond walked to the crib and smiled warmly at the sleeping efling. Gandalf will be here at dawn…He will take the child to Lothlórien and there Galadriel will decide where to hide him. 

Thranduil nodded silently. 

Taking a deep breath, Elrond walked back to his friend. You should rest my friend…This night was very long for all of us. 

I must see Legolas, first. 

Leave him be, Thranduil…He needs it. Besides, Mitond and my sons are with him. 

Thranduil nodded again and walked outside the room with Elrond, then each headed to his chambers. 

Once he came in the privacy of his bedroom, Elrond's serious mask fell down and tears fell down his cheeks as he grieved for the loss of his young sister. 

Ayadriela 

~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~* ~**~*~**~*~**~ 

The sun rose slowly in the horizon as a lone rider galloped to the west in a great hurry. One of his hands held the reins of the horse tightly while the other was holding a small basket. In that basket, sleeping peacefully despite the great shaking, was a baby. His vacant open eyes and small pointy ears indicated that the baby was an elven baby. 

T.B.C.

* Kaeolas doesn't really mean Mapleleaf, I made a combination between Kaede, which means Mapletree in Japanese, and Lasse, which means Leaf in Elvish…and so it goes for the rest of SD characters' names…I tried to make them sound like Middle-Earth names…

A/N: So what do u think? Is it good? Bad? Horrible?

I'm taking votes on Haldir/Mitsui pairing or should it be one of the twins? 

One of the twins/Haldir?

What pairings do like to see in the fic?

Read and Review, Please….6__________6 


	2. Chapter One Forgotten Life

Title: Lord of the Rings: The New Age

Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas and SenRu (mainly)

Rate: PG-13 going to R

Keys:

_Dreams and Flashbacks_

"Common language"

'Elvish language'

[Translations]

/Thoughts/

Written

#Signs#

(Keys can be combined together, ex. '#Signs in Elvish#' and so on.)

Disclaimer: Legolas, Aragorn and the rest of LOTR cute characters, and Rukawa Kaede, Sendoh Akira and the rest of SD handsome boys don't belong to me, unfortunately!

S.A/N: TADA! I have decided to continue this fic! Special thanks to my beta Cat…you are wonderful!

Warning: Completely AU, Slash or Yaoi, OOCness, rape, slavery, torture and violence! (Why I'm on these stuff lately??)

Introduction:

Humans:

-Aragorn: King of Gondor.

-Akirorn: (Sendoh Akira) Crown Prince of Gondor.

-Faramir: Gondor's steward.

Elves:

   I. Mirkwood:-

-Thranduil: King of Mirkwood.

-Ayadriela: (Ayako) Queen of Mirkwood.

-Legolas: Crowned Prince of Mirkwood.

-Kaeolas: (Rukawa Kaede) Prince of Mirkwood.

-Mitond: (Mitsui Hisashi) Thranduil's nephew.

   II. Rivendell:-

-Elrond: Lord of Rivendell.

-Elladan and Elrohir: Elrond's twin sons.

   III. Lothlórien:-

-Lord Celeborn: Lord of the Goldenwoods.

-Lady Galadriel: Lady of the Goldenwoods.

-Haldir: the Marchwarden of Lothlórien.

Hobbits:

-Frodo.

-Sam.

-Pippin.

-Merry.

Dwarves:

-Gimli.

-Hanamli (Sakuragi Hanamichi).

Wizards:

-Taokuon: (Taoka-sensei) an evil wizard.

-Gandalf: Good wizard.

-Anzaiuman: (Anzai-sensei) Mage Healer.

Chapter one: Forgotten life

Many years later…

Legolas made his way silently through the thick trees of the royal palace gardens. He walked until he reached a small clearing between the maple trees.

'Mae govannen, Nana. [Well met, mother,]' he whispered softly to the tomb that lay in the center of the clearing. 'Nae saian luume! [It has been so long!]' He turned his face to another smaller tomb next to his mother's, and smiled. 'Muindor, Sut naa lle sina re? [Brother, how are you today?]'

He ran his hands over the cold stones, kneeling in front of the two graves.

It had been nearly 1999 years since the death of his mother and her newborn baby. However, those long years hadn't been enough to ease the great pain of the double loss.

Legolas sighed deeply, thinking of the past years. He had become deeply grieved after that night, and had been at the edge of death. Thankfully, Mitond and twins had been there for him. They gave him their full support, helping him to continue living.

Legolas sighed again, feeling guilty about his selfishness at that time. He had thought only of himself, forgetting the pain his father was going through. He should have known better than to give his father another reason to worry. His father was suffering in silence, choosing to hide the pain of losing his wife and baby in the depths of his heart, and not showing any kind of weakness or sadness.

What would have happened if his mother and brother had survived that night? Legolas wondered. They would have been a happy family, right?

He would be teaching his baby brother archery, swordsmanship, hunting, and all these things now, right?

They would play, have fun, and misbehave, driving their parents to madness the way the twins usually do, right?

They would do many things together, like brothers are supposed to, wouldn't they?

They would-

'There you are!' a voice exclaimed from behind, cutting off Legolas' train of thoughts. He turned his head, and saw his cousin standing at the edge of the clearing.

'Nice to see you too, Mitond,' Legolas replied, rolling his eyes. His cousin seemed to forget the simplest manners very often. He wondered why his father had assigned Mitond to be his messenger to Gondor instead of him! Well, considering that it was Gondor, maybe Mitond **was** a better choice than himself.

Mitond shook his head as he walked to his cousin.

'I knew that I would find you here,' he said, standing right behind Legolas. 'You're thinking of them again.'

'It's not easy to forget your mother and brother, Mitond,' Legolas whispered.

'I didn't say that you should forget them, Legolas,' Mitond said quietly. 'I'm merely saying that you should stop thinking about what would have happened if they had survived that night.'

'I can't stop myself from wondering,' Legolas whispered, looking directly into Mitond's eyes.

'My dear cousin,' Mitond sighed, shaking his head disapprovingly. 'Do we have to have the same conversation every year? If I remember correctly, we've been having this conversation for 1999 years!'

Legolas smiled slightly at his cousin. 'If remember correctly, you're the one who has always been starting this conversation for the last 1999 years."

'Of course I do!' Mitond exclaimed. 'I'm the one who sees your father and you thinking about the past! I'm the one who has to deal with your pain and grief every time you're reminded of Aunt Aya or your little brother! Really, Legolas, why can't you just accept that they are gone forever?'

'I take it that you have accepted your mother's death and your father's departure to the gray heavens, Mitond?' Legolas whispered wistfully.

'Yes, Legolas,' Mitond said. 'I have accepted that and I'm living my life just like any other elf in Middle-Earth.'

'Then what a lucky elf you are!' With those words, Legolas stood and left his cousin alone.

Mitond sighed deeply and followed his cousin out of the clearing.

/I hate this time of the year!/ he thought grimly.

Haldir made his way through the thick trees of Fangorn woods, listening to the birds singing happily to the trees. It was nearly the end of Coirë [Stirring] season, and everything was starting to come back to life. Haldir couldn't suppress the smile that appeared on his handsome face. Joy was clearly shining in his green eyes as he passed through the familiar route.

It had been almost seven years since his last visit to these woods.

/Seven long years!/ Haldir thought, sighing deeply. /I haven't seen him in seven years./

The smile upon Haldir's face widened.

Memories of a young elfling running to greet him flashed in front of his eyes.

/He isn't an elfling anymore,/ Haldir reminded himself, pride sparkling in his eyes. /He will have grown up into a fine young elf./

He had been taking care of his little charge for 1999 years now. For 1999 years, he had watched the younger elf grow from a small bundle of red meat into a young elf, full of life. Haldir sighed, remembering the day he had received his charge.

_FLASHBACK_

_Haldir knocked softly on the doors of the Lord and Lady's personal chambers, requesting their permission to enter._

_'Come in, brave Haldir.' The Lady's soft voice rang through his mind. Haldir took a deep breath before opening the wooden doors and entering the chambers._

_He found his Lord and Lady seated on their bed and smiling down at a small white bundle._

_'You requested my presence, my Lady?' he asked politely, gazing curiously at the small bundle._

_Galadriel smiled, noticing Haldir's gaze._

_'Come closer, child,' she said softly._

_Haldir swallowed and stepped forwards. When he was near enough, he saw that the bundle was actually a baby._

_He looked up at Galadriel questionably. Galadriel smiled and took off the white sheets that covered the baby completely except for the face._

_Haldir gasped in amazement at what he saw. The baby was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen; snow-white skin, shiny raven-black hair, almond-shaped dark blue eyes, tiny nose, and a small cherry-red mouth. Haldir smiled fondly at the little elfling. Yes, the baby was certainly an elf, for the little pointed tips showed themselves between the mass of the black hair._

_Seeing Haldir looking fondly upon the baby, the Lord and Lady exchanged a glance filled with approval._

_'Brave Haldir,' the Lady began. Then, as Haldir looked up at her, she continued, 'This is Kaeolas, the son of a dear friend of mine. I could not find anyone else that I could entrust him with except you..' She paused, seeing the effects of her words upon the Marchwarden._

_'I'm afraid that I don't understand you, my Lady,' Haldir said, feeling uncomfortable. 'Would you be kind and explain more?'_

_Galadriel smiled softly. 'Kaeolas lost his mother directly after his birth… and, for some reasons, him being among his family would be dangerous for him and them. I have been looking for someone I can trust to take care of young Kaeolas and protect him as he grows up, and I couldn't find anyone except for you, brave Marchwarden..'_

_Haldir blinked several times, trying to digest Galadriel's words. He looked at the little elfling, who was staring back at him with wonder._

_'I am most grateful for your trust my Lady,' he finally said. 'I hope that I will not disappoint you.'_

_Galadriel smiled warmly, and handed the baby to Haldir._

_'I have arranged for a party of guards to escort you to the place where Kaeolas will be living. Lady Ailin will accompany you to take care of the child. You, Haldir, will have to ensure that they will be safe and secure in their hiding place.'_

_'How my Lady?' he asked in confusion._

_Galadriel smiled again, gazing at the baby in Haldir's arms._

_'Mithrandir will lead you to the place,' she said. 'There, dear Haldir, I want you, with the help of the guards, to build a place for Kaeolas and Ailin to live in and surround it with a fence where the guards can protect it. You will be visiting Ailin and Kaeolas as often as your other duties allow you. During these visits, I want you to teach Kaeolas everything you know about war arts of our kin. I want you to teach him as if you were teaching a royal Prince. Mithrandir will be visiting from time to time as well, and he will take care of teaching Kaeolas other matters of life.'_

_Haldir took his time to absorb all his Lady's instructions before nodding. 'As you wish, my Lady. I will do as you command.'_

_Galadriel smiled softly at the Marchwarden. 'You may go now, Haldir,' she said. 'But be careful. Do not let anyone see Kaeolas or know anything about him. Mithrandir is waiting you at the borders, along with Lady Ailin and the guards.'_

Haldir nodded, covering the baby's face with the white sheet before leaving the chambers.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Haldir had taken care of the baby just as his Lady had ordered without questions.

However, as Kaeolas grew, Haldir came to realize that the younger elf wasn't like any other elf he knew.

During his growth, Kaeolas showed some signs of magical powers. He was strongly connected to the life around him and nature seemed to react to his emotions. Whenever Kaeolas smiled or laughed, the atmosphere around them brightened. Whenever the young elf felt angry or upset, the sky seemed to gloom and darken. Wherever the younger elf stepped, plants would grow green and strong.

Haldir once even saw a white light surrounding the younger elf when Kaeolas was thinking deeply.

Haldir was full of questions, but still didn't dare to ask as he was sure that if his Lady wanted him to know, she would tell him herself. But while she didn't mention anything, he had no right to ask.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Haldir suddenly pulled the mane of his gray horse, and closed his eyes, sensing his surroundings.

/He is near!/ he thought, smiling.

Opening his eyes, Haldir looked up at the trees. 'KAEOLAS!' he shouted. 'I KNOW YOU ARE HERE! SHOW YOURSELF!'

He waited for the younger elf to show himself, but nothing happened. Sighing, Haldir shook his head.

'So be it,' he said out loud. 'But remember you have only yourself to blame, neth pen. [Young one.]'

Swiftly, he took his bow, and shot an arrow towards one of the treetops. Moments later, a loud gasp was heard followed by the rustling of leaves, then the sound of thuds and branches breaking.

Haldir winced at the sounds, hoping that Kaeolas would not be harmed from this.

Suddenly, the sounds stopped, and dead silence reigned over the place. Haldir focused his hearing, trying to find out what had happened to his young friend, but there was nothing except complete silence.

Frowning, Haldir dismounted, and walked to the tree that Kaeolas was probably hiding in. He stood underneath it, and looked up, trying to locate the young elf.

Suddenly, a weight landed on his shoulders, making him fall flat on his face on the ground. Haldir looked up behind him, and saw Kaeolas sitting on top of him, smirking triumphantly.

'Welcome, Haldir,' the raven-haired elf said with a smirk.

'Well met, Kaeolas,' Haldir said. 'It is nice to see that you are in high sprits!'

'Took it after my mentor.' Kaeolas' smirk widened. He tilted his head to one side, staring at the silver-haired elf with a strange look.

Haldir frowned, recognizing Kaeolas' evil look. Before the Lothlórien elf could register what was happening, a pair of hands started to tickle him.

He started to laugh uncontrollably as the assault on his sides continued..

'Kaeolas, stop.' He was breathing with difficulty between his laughs. 'It hurts… hahaaa. Kaeolas, stop it… hahaaaahaaa.' But the young elf continued to tickle him hard.

Haldir counted to three mentally, and forced his body to roll to one side. Kaeolas gasped in surprise as he was pushed off of Haldir's body and onto the ground.

He looked up and frowned at the Marchwarden, who stood up and smiled innocently at him.

'Don't give me that look, neth pen,' Haldir said with a smirk as he brushed the dirt off his clothes. 'You were the one who started it!'

Kaeolas raised an eyebrow at Haldir as he stood up, brushing the dirt off his own clothes.

Haldir smiled at he watched his young friend. Kaeolas had indeed grown up, and wasn't the elfling he used to be.

A hand on his shoulder snapped Haldir out of his thoughts. He looked, and saw Kaeolas staring at him questionably.

'Haldir?' the young elf asked. 'Is something wrong?'

'Just thinking of a few things, Kaeolas,' Haldir answered. 'There is nothing to worry about.'

Kaeolas rolled his eyes at Haldir's answer, and shrugged indifferently. 'What kept you from coming in the past seven years?' he asked finally.

'There were some urgent matters, Kaeolas,' Haldir replied, walking to his horse. 'I was needed in Lothlórien. Anyway, I am here now, and I will be staying for some time. Come, Kaeolas. I am sure that your Nana is worried about you by now,' he said lightly as he mounted his horse and motioned for Kaeolas to join him.

Kaeolas frowned deeply, but chose not to comment. He walked to the horse and mounted it behind Haldir, and the two rode through the thick trees.

'I have just realized something!' Mitond said as he shot an arrow.

'What?' Legolas asked, sighing in defeat as he watched Mitond's arrow hit the target.

After the two had left the clearing, they had gone to practice archery. However, it had turned to be bad idea for Legolas since his cousin refused to drop the topic of their last conversation. And now, after two hours of lecturing him about forgetting the past and moving on, his dear cousin had realized something!

'You haven't asked me about Gondor yet!'

'Why do I have to ask you about Gondor?' Legolas said indifferently, taking aim.

'Well, I thought that you might want to know how your betrothed, King Elessar is.'

The arrow was released, but strayed away from the set target, followed by a soft curse from Legolas.

Mitond watched as the arrow hit a nearby tree, smirking. He looked at his cousin, who was glaring daggers at him.

'I didn't know that I hit a soft spot, cousin,' Mitond said with the most innocent expression he could muster. Legolas just glared at him for a few moments, then turned, walking away.

Mitond sighed and followed his cousin.

'I don't know why you're doing this to yourself and to Aragorn,' Mitond said. 'You love him and he loves you. Why do you keep torturing him in this way? Denying your feelings will not bring your mother or your brother back to life! Try to enjoy your life, Legolas. For once, stop torturing yourself and others about something that has happened 1999 years ago and try to live for real.'

'I told Aragorn to forsake our betrothal, but he didn't want to,' Legolas said, coldly. 'He insisted on completing our marriage.'

'Why, Legolas?' Mitond sighed. 'Don't you love Aragorn anymore?'

Legolas paused, then turned around to face his cousin. 'I love Aragorn. I love him more than myself,' he whispered sadly.

'Then why do you want to break your engagement?'

'Because,' Legolas whispered, looking away. He took a deep breath, then continued, 'Because she had always waited for this day to arrive. She always told me that she would be the proudest mother in all Middle-Earth, and that she would make it unforgettable day.'

'Then, for her sake do it, Legolas,' Mitond sighed. 'She would be happy to see you marry the one you love.'

'How can I celebrate my wedding without her presence when I know how badly she waited for it?' Legolas whispered, sobbing quietly. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks.

'She will watch you from above, Legolas,' Mitond said, approaching his cousin and embracing him. 'She will see how happy you are and she will be happy for you.'

Legolas buried his face into Mitond's shoulder and sobbed his pain out. Feeling a little better, he looked up at Mitond and smiled sweetly.

'How is Aragorn?' he asked, wiping his tears away.

'He misses you very much,' Mitond replied with a smile. 'And his brother is driving him crazy.'

Legolas chuckled softly, releasing himself from Mitond's embrace. 'That's natural, considering the fact that Akirorn is spending most of his time with the twins.' He paused, taking several deep breaths. 'I have hurt him badly, hadn't I?' he asked wistfully.

'He understands,' Mitond reassured him. 'And, most importantly, he loves you with all his heart.'

'I think that I should send him a message and a gift to apologize,' Legolas said.

'Well, you can do it if that would make you feel better,' Mitond said, shrugging.

'Yes,' Legolas said, thoughtfully. 'And I know just the gift. Come with me.' With that, Legolas grabbed Mitond's arm, dragging him along to the palace.

After a short trip through the thick trees of Fangorn, Haldir and Kaeolas arrived at a small cottage surrounded by a fence. Two Elven guards stood at attention as their captain passed by, acknowledging him with a small nod.

The door of the cottage burst open, and Lady Ailin appeared in the doorway.

'Lord Haldir!' the Elven Lady exclaimed, walking to Haldir's gray horse. 'Welcome back. It has been so long since your last visit!'

'Well met, Lady Ailin,' Haldir smiled, halting his horse. 'Aye, it has been so long!'

'I see that you have found our runaway Kaeolas too.' Ailin laughed softly as Kaeolas' head appeared over Haldir's shoulder. 'He has been waiting for you every day ever since you sent that message.'

Haldir laughed and dismounted from his horse, followed by Kaeolas.

'I thought so,' Haldir said as he hugged Ailin. 'I found him sitting above one of the trees when a small incident took place.'

'Incident?' Ailin pulled away, looking at Haldir questionably.

Haldir laughed in amusement, winking at her.

Kaeolas' expression turned into annoyed pout. 'He tripped me,' he said accusingly. 'He startled me with an arrow while I was on a tree, and I nearly hit the ground because of him.'

Ailin gasped and looked at Haldir disapprovingly.

'I was just joking,' Haldir said innocently. 'Besides, he got his revenge a few minutes after that.'

Ailin sighed deeply, shaking her head. 'You two are impossible. Sometimes, I truly wonder who's younger than the other.'

'Come on, Ailin,' Haldir said. 'I was just playing. A small game won't hurt from time to time, will it?'

'I don't call tripping Kaeolas with an arrow a small game, Haldir!' Ailin said. 'He could have seriously hurt himself.'

'But he didn't,' Haldir said. 'Instead, he jumped on me and tickled me until I was out of breath.'

'You deserved it,' Kaeolas remarked, folding his arms across his chest.

Haldir glared at him, wishing that he could give the young elf a taste of his own deeds. But this wish vanished when Ailin's stern voice reached his ears.

'Now, you two,' the Elven Lady said firmly. 'I don't want to see you fight over this like elflings, or I will punish the two of you.'

The two elves gave her a strange look.

'Oh, no!' she said, smirking evilly. 'You two know very well that I could do it. Now, both of you inside. I have prepared a small snack for you. Come on, now.' With that, Ailin walked back into the cottage.

Haldir glanced at Kaeolas questionably. 'When did my sweet Ailin turn into this scary elf?' he asked. 'What have you done to her?'

'Me?' Kaeolas asked, raising an eyebrow. 'I haven't done anything. She has been like this my whole life. I think that you have been deceived, my friend. Nana can be as gentle as a breeze one moment, then turn into a scary Orc the next.'

Haldir raised an eyebrow.

'HALDIR AND KAEOLAS!' Ailin's voice came from the inside of the cottage.

'Coming!' the two said in unison as they run to the inside.

To be continued…

A/N: well, what do you think??


End file.
